


Angel, devil, man and beast

by DancingInTheRain



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Aidan is really worried, Liv is worried as well, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sean and Viggo are badass, abusive!relationship, and a cutie pie, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingInTheRain/pseuds/DancingInTheRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the tumblr prompt - "Aidean - one of them is in an abusive relationship and a co-worker/friend notices"</p><p>---------------------------------<br/>Title "Angel, devil, man and beast" by And Also The Trees (Album: Hunter Not the Hunted)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. I don't know any of the persons appearing in this fic and nothing that happens represents reality. This fic is meant to entertain those who want to be entertained by it, no more, no less.

They’ve been working together for about a year when Aidan starts to notice something is amiss. Surely, a coffee shop might not be the best place to have long and detailed chats; most of the times, there isn’t much talking at all, because most of the day, the shop is packed with people so the employees have to a) serve the customers lining up in front of the counter as quickly as possible or b) man the back area baking fresh cupcakes equally as quick as possible. But both Dean and Aidan are long-term-employees now and they share the morning shift, so they get to talk eventually. They’re not exactly friends, but more…colleagues. Acquaintances. 

That’s also the reason why Aidan doesn’t say anything at first, despite him noticing something’s not right. He’s simply not sure if it’s his place. He tries to dismiss it as a phase when Dean who’s normally radiating calm and happiness throughout the whole shift suddenly is more quiet and reserved. After all, everybody has a bad day or even a bad week. Except the week turns into two and Dean’s mood is still not improving. Observing him carefully, Aidan soon realizes his co-worker isn’t brooding or having a bad day, as he first assumed. No, the blond Kiwi almost seems like he’s some place far away instead of in the coffee shop doing his job. 

He’s unfocused and soon, it takes its toll. Visible in spilled coffee on the counter and burned cupcakes. Aidan does his best to help – he even took the blame for the ruined cupcakes the other week, where Dean had mistaken salt for sugar while making the dough, telling their boss he made the cupcakes. Aidan knows he doesn’t have to, but he simply can’t let Dean take all the blame. Because something clearly is bothering the other and well, to be honest, Aidan doesn’t like this change in his friend’s attitude. He liked smiling and joking Dean a lot more than quiet and nervous Dean.

Because nervousness is what Dean radiates over the hours that is their shared shift, constantly. And Aidan doesn’t get what could possibly be the reason for it. He tries to talk about it, but Dean acts like he doesn’t know what Aidan means. Next, the Irishman throws in little comments casually, trying to cheer Dean up and assure him he’s good at his job – if that’s what’s bugging the older. But so far, nothing seems to work. And Aidan quite frankly doesn’t know what to do. 

So he starts suspecting it’s him. There are three people working each shift, either two out front for selling and one in the back for baking or the other way around, depends on what needs to be done the fastest. Since their co-worker is a lady in her mid-fifties who spends the major part of her shift grumbling and cursing under her breath, the boys paired up pretty quickly. And since they therefore spend the whole shift interacting only with each other – apart from customers – it has to be Aidan, right? Something he did or said those past weeks must have upset Dean. It’s not unlikely, the Irishman has a mouth on his that runs a mile a minute if you let it, so…yeah. It’s totally possible he put his foot in his mouth at some point and offended Dean.

Only he can’t for the life of him figure out what it was. As stated before, they aren’t exactly friends, but acquaintances, which means they don’t talk about highly personal stuff. Mostly work and the weather, movies, music…but nothing too personal. What’s also new is that as soon as the shift is over, Dean’s out of the door like a shot. A few weeks back, he always had time for a cup of coffee after work and made good use of the employees’ privilege to eat as many free cupcakes as they like. But lately, the blond doesn’t have time for that. And in Aidan’s opinion, that’s a real shame. He liked staying a bit longer after work, sitting and chatting with Dean, listening to him talk and laugh…okay, there might be a slight crush going on on his side. But so far, Aidan’s 96% sure this is not showing in his attitude towards the other. Plus, he’s pretty sure Dean mentioned a boyfriend earlier this month, so it can’t be awkwardness either.

So. What else is currently going on with Dean? That’s the big question.

And it’s nowhere to be answered, Aidan thinks, watching Dean’s retreating back as his co-worker practically runs out of the shop to whatever ‘important things’ he’s got to do. Frustrated, the curly-haired man slams his apron on the counter, prompting Liv, who’s replaced him at the coffee-machine to raise an eyebrow. 

“Everything alright?”

“Yeah, sure”, Aidan mutters not at all convincing. Liv follows his eye line to where he’s still staring at the door in disbelief and hums. 

“So he’s still acting weird?”

Aidan’s head snaps around. “What?” He didn’t think anyone else would have noticed Dean’s changed behavior; the rest of their co-workers only see them briefly on shift change and the grumpy lady sharing their shift can’t even be arsed to do her job correctly, so she definitely won’t be paying attention to their behavior. 

Liv shrugs. “He’s nor his normal self lately. Always had a smile and a cheery comment when I arrive, even stayed a little longer sometimes during rush hour or helped out when the coffee machine broke again. But lately? He’s all tense and nervous, like he’s constantly checking over his shoulder.”

The Irishman looks at her like she’s just discovered the secret to applying a decent amount of guacamole on a tortilla without causing it to break. 

“He is, right?! So I’m not imagining things and going crazy here?”

There’s a chuckle from the dark-haired beauty. “Darling, the only thing you are totally crazy about is our blond cutie Kiwi.”

Aidan blushes furiously and stammers something like “What…no…I’m not…”, but Liv only rolls her eyes at him fondly and presses a Chai-Latte to Go into his hands.

“Shut up, go home, drink this and think of something we can do to help him. Whatever you come up with, let me know. I have your back.” She nods seriously and shoos him out of the shop.

~+~  
The Latte didn’t exactly help, because when he comes to the shop the next morning, Aidan still has no idea what he could do except for trying to talk to Dean about it. Which proves to be a little difficult, since the Kiwi isn’t there when Aidan arrives. That’s strange because normally he’s the one to open the shop. Luckily, Aidan has a key, too, so he opens the door and starts wiping down the counter and the tables in preparation for customers. Shortly before the shift starts, Dean still hasn’t arrived and Aidan checks the landline if Dean has called in sick; he hasn’t, so Aidan checks his own phone, until he remembers Dean doesn’t even have his number. Hmm, might be a good idea to change that. Just a sign of comradery of course. To show him Aidan’s there for him if he ever wants to talk. 

Right.

By the time Aidan opens the shop for customers, Dean still isn’t there and Aidan gets a little worried. Morning shift always is stressful with hundreds of people swarming in before work, getting their fill of caffeine to get through the day. He can’t handle that many customers on his own and Mrs. ‘Grumpy’ has been transferred to the back for baking because her muttered curses tends to scare people away.

Just right now, there’s a flock of business men entering the shop, half of them on their phones, the other half chatting about figures and statistics. Aidan does a quick head-count and comes up with twelve customers. Great. And he’s alone in charge. Still, he plasters on his most charming smile and greets the first man stepping up. 

“Good morning, Sir, what can I get you?”

He’s too slow and he knows it. The other business men are getting antsy, annoyed it takes them so long to get their coffees. After all, they have to be some place important soon, a bank or some other high-class company. But it’s not Aidan’s fault he’s all alone this morning. Except, when he looks up to hand over the Coffee with lactose-free milk, he isn’t anymore. From the group of men in suits looking more annoyed by the minute suddenly emerges Dean, looking like he just ran two miles. He probably did.

“Sorry”, the blond pants as he reaches the counter. “I overslept.” He struggles to put his apron on and runs a hand through his hair to straighten it. Aidan’s first instinct is to tell or show Dean how angry he is; after all, he spent the last thirty minutes trying to do his best to serve the customers on his own because Dean can’t get his ass out of the bed! For the first time, mind you. The Kiwi’s never been late in the past. But one look in Dean’s face lets the anger built up inside Aidan crumble. Dean’s pale, dark circles under his eyes and he looks like he hasn’t slept no more than two hours top. 

Hesitating, Aidan swallows down his anger. No, now isn’t the time. And how often did he himself appear to work having barely slept? Fairly enough, in Aidan’s case this might have been due to a former boyfriend or a one-night-stand…but Dean really doesn’t look like he’s just had a night of good sex. Quite the contrary. Whatever is worrying the Kiwi, it seems to be affecting his sleeping habits as well.

“Don’t worry about it”, is what Aidan says instead, “you’re here now. I need two Caramel Lattes, a Dark Mocha and a White Mocha.”

He gives Dean a quick clap on the shoulder as the blond passes, just to emphasize he’s not angry with his co-worker. The fact that Dean outright flinches at the contact, twisting his body out of it and sending a porcelain cup flying to the ground plagues Aidan for the rest of the shift.

~+~

Two days later, things have improved – partly. Dean wasn’t late on both days, but he still looks like he didn’t catch much sleep and again for not enjoyable reasons. He’s pale, almost ashen, the circles under his eyes are darker, he looks exhausted and is extra jumpy. Aidan’s stomach churns with worry and finally, he can’t just stand aside and not do something anymore. It’s a Tuesday and when their shift ends, Dean hastens to get his apron off and leave the shop as fast as possible. But today, Aidan will have none of it.

“Hey man, why don’t you stay for a cup of coffee and some cupcakes?”, he offers, trying to sound cheery. “There’re a lot of the strawberry-vanilla ones left. They’re your favorites, aren’t they?”

Dean seems to hesitate, putting the apron down and casting Aidan a quick look. He’s internally debating the pros and cons, so Aidan puts in another argument: “Com’on, mate, we haven’t talked properly in ages. I’d love to hear some news and chat, like once did after the shift. I kinda miss that.”

It’s the truth and obviously, it sways Dean’s resolve. “Alright. I suppose staying a little longer wouldn’t hurt.”

The kiwi looks guilty now, having neglected his co-worker, but Aidan can’t bring himself to regret the move. If Dean knows there are people who care about him and like to spend time with him, maybe he’ll come around again, being his usual cheery, relaxed self.

They end up chatting for almost two hours, falling into old habits surprisingly fast. Not before long Dean’s like he used to be, joking and laughing. He looks less pale as well and there’s a spark in his blue eyes that hasn’t been there for the last past weeks. It makes Aidan happy in turn as they sit in the shop, sipping coffee and eating cupcakes while talking about simple stuff like music and movies, or gossip about the customers. Liv, who’s on duty right now, keeps bringing them cupcakes and coffee, shooting them pleased smiles when she’s behind the counter. She, too, seems to be grateful Dean’s a little back to his normal self.

In the end, their little chat and somewhat bonding moment ends abruptly when Dean gets a glance at the time. 

“Oh my Gosh, I should be home for hours now!”, he cries out and jumps to his feet, almost spilling the last of his coffee. Aidan stretches on his chair like a content cat, smiling up at the blond as he gathers his jacket.

“That was fun. We should do that again. Maybe we could do that again, or go have a drink at a pub at the weekend? We could ask Liv and Viggo if they want to come as well”, Aidan quickly adds, as not to sound like he’s asking Dean out. He’s got a boyfriend right now as far as the Irishman knows and he has no intention whatsoever in intervening there – doesn’t matter how gorgeous he thinks the Kiwi is.

Now, Dean seems to hesitate again. He’s biting his lip again and seems fidgety. “I don’t know…”

Aidan claps his hands and gives him a smile. “How about that, I give you my phone number and you just text me, that okay?”

After some more internal debating Dean finally nods and hands over his phone with a shy smile. Aidan quickly types in his number and hands it back, winking “I put it under Irish Cupcake”, making Dean laugh a little. 

“Right, I – I really have to go now. But thank you for today, Aidan, I had a really great time.”

“No problem, mate. I had fun as well.”

Another tiny smile and Dean rushes out of the café. Aidan can’t quite shake the smile at his face for the rest of the day, despite Liv’s teasing. 

~+~

The next day is a Friday and for the first time since they’ve worked together, Dean calls in sick. He doesn’t call Aidan, but leaves a message on the landline’s mailbox. During his morning break, Aidan listens to it twelve times. The Kiwi claims it’s the flu and he does sound tired, exhausted even. But after listening to his colleague’s voice for the fifth time, Aidan notices something else: Dean’s voice is trembling despite the tiredness; he sounds nervous, again – and more. Scared. Hunted. Something must’ve happened Thursday night. And Aidan can’t quite shake the weird feeling that it has something to do with the fact that Dean stayed late at work and that he, Aidan, gave him his phone number.  
The Irishman frets about this the whole weekend. Although he’s going out with his roommates at Saturday night, he can’t not think about Dean and what all this means. There’s dread pooling in his stomach for no particular reason. 

After all, he doesn’t know something’s not right. Dean might as well just have the flu, like he said, being too ill to come to work. But no matter how many times Aidan tries to assure himself of that, he can’t fully believe it. He’s going on his flatmates’ nerves, he knows, but he can’t seem to stop talking about Dean. Especially after he had some drinks. They stop listening eventually and Aidan feels like this is terribly wrong. No one should stop listening and caring, not in this case.  
He ends up calling Liv Sunday afternoon, with a bad feeling in his stomach that has nothing to do with the hangover he’s nursing. She, for a change, listens patiently and she’s believing him. That still doesn’t give them an idea on what they should do. They talk for some time, discussing several ideas and finally, Aidan comes clean with his suspicions even if they aren’t really suspicions, more like feelings. Fortunately, Liv agrees.

“Okay, how about that: I have a friend who’s a therapist and she’s currently working as a social worker. It’s her job to see signals and to know whether we are just imagining things or if there’s something real to it.” Aidan is immensely grateful for the ‘we’ she put in there, giving him the feeling he’s not alone in this. “I’ll ask her to come over the next time Dean’s working, okay? Just as a customer, Monday’s her free day and if he comes in tomorrow, I’ll ask her to just get a feeling for him. Okay? That way, we’ll have a professional on our side. Just to be sure.”

They agree on this and for the rest of Sunday, Aidan feels like he can breathe a little easier. 

Monday comes along and Dean does show up for work. He’s got dark circles under his eyes again and he’s pale, but what irritates Aidan the most is the fact that a) Dean’s wearing a long-sleeve shirt in the middle of summer and b) that he’s speaking tersely with Aidan, if he speaks to him at all. Dean’s whole behavior screams ‘leave me alone’ all over again and about two hours into the shift, Aidan gives up on trying to generally talk to the Kiwi at all. Maybe he isn’t as subtle with his probing about the flu Dean had over the weekend, but whatever it is, it causes the Kiwi to be even more withdrawn and defensive. 

Miranda, Liv’s friend, comes in halfway through their shift, revealing herself as such by telling them how Liv highly recommended the place and its cupcakes. She stays for a few hours, sitting in a booth by the window that overlooks the shop and counter, seemingly reading a book, until Liv eventually joins her. Work goes by in silence this day, because after an hour or so, Aidan doesn’t even try to open a conversation with Dean. The blond works stoically without so much as glancing at his co-worker. It’s a coincidence that Aidan asks him for a fresh bottle of caramel syrup which is on one of the higher shelves and as Dean stretches towards it, the sleeves of his sweater slide down. Aidan’s heart nearly stops when he sees the blue-purple marks on the other’s wrists. He quickly turns away before Dean can catch him staring and busies himself with the coffee machine instead. His heart is racing and suddenly, the air in the shop is too stale and he can’t breath properly. 

“I – mind if I duck out for a quick smoke?”, he asks Dean without looking at him, fearing that his eyes might show something. He can very well imagine Dean’s reaction should he realize Aidan saw. There’s a grumble and a tired sounding “Knock yourself out” and Aidan quickly retrieves his jacket and heads outside. Liv seems to understand the look he gives her, because a moment later, she joins him outside. She bums a cigarette and over it, Aidan tells her what he just discovered. The hand holding his own smoke is shaking and Aidan feels dread pool low in his stomach. What the hell has Dean gotten into?

“And you’re absolutely sure it wasn’t just a bruise from knocking against the counter or something?” 

He snorts. “Yes, I am! Those looked far more serious and why else would he want to cover them up if their cause was a mishap? No, Liv. Those marks, they looked…almost like a handprint. Y’know, around the wrist, like someone held him down or gripped too tight.”

Heaven knows Aidan himself has sported such marks before, after a particular rough night with an ex-boyfriend – but that had been consensual! Dean doesn’t really look like he’s comfortable with those marks and the way he behaved those last weeks…no, definitely not consensual. 

“What do we do?” He asks Liv who unfortunately is as helpless as him. 

“I’ll talk to Miranda, maybe she knows a way.”

They head inside shortly after and for the rest of the shift, Aidan can’t shake that icy feeling in his stomach.

~+~

It’s Friday night and the whole coffee shop crew is going to a pub, invited by their boss, Sean, the shop’s owner. Not all of them, though. Miss Grumpy has declined and Dean, too, told them he already had plans, much to Aidan’s chagrin. He would’ve very much liked the Kiwi there with them, being a little more at ease maybe, talking and laughing with them. It seems like a fun night out would do him really good. Unfortunately, that’s not happening and Aidan’s mood is more than a little chastened by that fact.

Which in turn is a real pity because his co-workers is a pretty fun bunch to be around. Their boss, too, is cool and easy to be around. He always has a funny story to tell from his past; he’s been a professional wrestler for most of his life until he calmed down, getting ‘domestic’ as he calls it, buying the coffee shop and settling down with his husband, Viggo. Who’s the total opposite of Sean and Aidan is more than a little amazed they get along so well. While his husband is mostly the loudest in a group, with a contagious laugh and great sense of humor, Viggo is much more reserved and quiet. He generally doesn’t talk much, but he seems to be a good listener – not that Aidan ever talked to him about his personal life or something like that. 

The pub they chose is crowded and loud, but it’s a great atmosphere. Rugby is on, which is a good excuse as to why Aidan’s not his usual smiley self. He catches Liv’s eye over the table a few times and she, too, seems lost in thought. Russell, who sits next to Aidan, nudges him.

“So, what’s got you all grumpy today? The fact that your blond sunshine isn’t here?”

Aidan hisses at his mate. “Could you be any louder so the rest of the table catches on as well? And he’s not my blond sunshine, anyways. ‘M watching the game.”

He takes a swig of his beer and nods towards the big screen. It’s not true of course, but he won’t tell Russell that. He likes the Englishman, but he’s far too nosy for his liking. And he doesn’t really know when to let a topic drop. Which he proves the next moment.

“Ah com’on, don’t be such a spoilsport. I don’t get why you haven’t made a move yet. On his cute Kiwi-arse, I mean.”

Aidan sputters and looks at Russell indignantly. “I beg your pardon? I’m not in just for his backside, you know. Unlike you I actually want to have relationships and not just sex. Besides, he’s got a boyfriend anyways.”

Russell ignores the stab and just shrugs. “Doesn’t have to be an obstacle, y’know.”

“Cut the crap, Russell”, Liv chimes in, scowling at her co-worker. “Aidan’s got morals, after all. And now stop annoying him and try get that waiter’s attention, I want some nachos and he’s ignored me five times now.”

The other raises his hands in defeat and waves the waiter over, giving Aidan the opportunity to order another beer. He tries to tell himself he’s not moping, but of course that’s bullshit.

“What you need – and this will be the last thing I’ll say on this matter – is to get laid”, Russell tells him matter-of-factly, once the waiter has disappeared again. “Look around, there’s plenty of men here, some blonds on top of that, you know, to compensate. And I bet more than one of them won’t say no to you, half-Adonis that you are.”

Aidan just shakes his head and drowns the rest of his beer. This is not going to happen. Sure, sex is never a bad idea, but he’ll end up thinking about a certain blond all the time anyway. And the last time Aidan tried to smother his longing, he ended up calling the guy ‘Dean’ instead of whatever his name was; that had been pretty embarrassing and the bloke had been pissed about it, of course. So no, better not take any risks. 

His new beer arrives shortly after and thankfully, Russell does drop the topic. He and Liv chat about university for a while and Aidan listens with half an ear, letting his eyes roam through the pub in the meantime, day-dreaming. A new wave of people has just entered the pub and Aidan nearly falls of his chair when he spots Dean amongst them. He’s not the only one, though.

“Hey, that’s O’Gorman over there, isn’t it?”, Sean says from the other end of the table and they all look towards the door. “Oi! Dean!” And that’s their boss waving with both arms to get the blond’s attention. The light is dim in the pub, but Aidan can clearly see all color leaving Dean’s face once he spots them. He seems to be unsure what to do, but Sean’s already telling them to make some space for their co-worker. The man Dean entered the pub with takes notice of Sean waving at them as well and he leans down slightly to talk to the blond. The Kiwi seems to shrink into himself as he answers; a moment later, the guy lays an arm around Dean’s waist and walks them towards their table.

When they stop, Aidan has to swallow, only now seeing the other guy fully. He’s big and looks like a fucking body-builder. His arms and chest are packed with muscles and the delicate form of Dean’s smaller body seems to be crushed in his half-embrace. There’s no mistake who this guy is and he looks really intimidating. Aidan himself is not a weakling at all, but he’s suddenly very glad they have Sean with them, whose body stature is the only one close to Dean’s boyfriend. 

“Heya, Dean”, Sean greets him with his wide trademark-grin. “Good to see you. Why don’t you two join us, there’s still some space left. Russell, go and fetch us a round, will you?”  
Tovey does as he’s told and Sean nudges Viggo to butch up so he’s next to Aidan now. 

“Have a seat, please.” He extends a hand towards the man next to Dean who’s still having an arm slung around the other’s waist. The Kiwi himself doesn’t meet their eyes, but looks down to the floor, biting at his lip. Aidan’s 93 % sure it’s not his imagination playing him tricks that the blond looks intimidated. 

Big Guy takes Sean’s hand with a grin that doesn’t reach his ice-blue eyes. 

“Hey there, I’m Rob.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night is the darkest just before dawn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coughs* Yeah, remember when I said this will have two parts?! Well, ahem…it’s changed to three now. Apparently some hidden part of me takes sick pleasure in torturing my OTPs, so…yes, three parts. Please don’t hate me! *shuffles away*

Part 2

To say that the rest of the evening was a tense affair would be the understatement of the millennium. Dean and, apparently, Rob take a seat opposite of Aidan, next to Liv. The blond avoids eye contact with any of his colleagues the whole time and it breaks Aidan’s heart. He’s painfully aware of how different Dean was only a week ago, when they had their little chat after the shift: relaxed and smiling, even laughing at times. Now, he doesn’t talk at all and just sits there, sunk in on himself. Rob on the other hand doesn’t stop chatting and it would appear nice and charming if he didn’t creep Aidan out so much. The brunet can’t put his finger on why exactly the tall, bulky blond has such an effect on him. Maybe it’s his eyes stay cool and distance even if his mouth smiles? Or the fact that he doesn’t give Dean any sort of personal space for the whole evening, always a presence looming over the smaller man?

Either way, Aidan’s more than uncomfortable with the whole situation. Liv seems to feel similar, judging by her facial expression. She makes polite small talk with Dean, who always glances over at Rob before he speaks, as if asking for permission to do so. Sometimes, Rob even butts in on the conversation and answers for Dean who then shuts up immediately. It makes Aidan sick to the stomach, watching this. More than once he’s ready to say something, anything, but whenever he wants to, Liv gives him a pointed look. After the fourth time, Aidan rises from his seat.

“Imma have a smoke, anyone wanna join?” He needs some fresh air, badly. Liv almost jumps up and follows him outside. The situation is strangely familiar.

“How can you stay so calm?”, Aidan explodes the moment they are outside the pub. “Can you see what he’s doing to Dean, what that bastard is turning him into? I can’t just stand by and do nothin’, Liv, I fucking can’t!” His hands shake so badly he can barely lit his cigarette.

“I know”, Liv answers, desperation in her voice as well. “Listen, Miranda talked to me about what she saw in the coffee shop and she thinks our suspicion is right. But she also told me that we can’t help Dean unless he himself wants to be helped! And confronting him or his boyfriend would only make things worse…you don’t want Dean paying for us poking around too much, do you?”

Aidan hesitates. He hadn’t thought about that, to be honest. But sadly it does make sense. And the last thing he wants is for Dean to get more hurt and frightened.

“No. No, of course not. This is just…we can’t just do nothing.”

“I know.” Liv sounds as helpless as he feels. “Maybe we could –“

She abruptly interrupts herself when behind them, the pub door opens and Rob of all people steps out. He gives them another one of those slightly too bright smiles and steps up to them, as if he actually knows them.

“Heya, mind if I bum one?”

Aidan feels more like stabbing his own burning cigarette into the ginger’s eye, but he restrains himself and wordlessly hands over the package and lighter.

“So”, Rob says conversationally once his smoke is lit and he hands back the items, “you’re Deano’s co-workers, huh?”

Hearing that man use Dean’s nickname feels like daggers stabbing right into his heart. Aidan swallows thickly and nods, still not saying a word. Despite her obvious dislike for the man, Liv feels obliged to at least attempt to be polite, so she introduces them.

“I’m Liv and this is Aidan.”

There’s a brief pause in which Robs grey eyes land on Aidan, scanning his face and then, not very subtly, looks him up and down. Assessing.

“Aidan, huh?”

There’s something in the way the man says his name that makes Aidan’s skin crawl and his neck hair stand up. Has Dean talked about him to his boyfriend? Not very likely with the way Rob always keep possessively close to the blond.

“Yeah”, Aidan replies, doing his best not to let his nerves show. “We’re working the shift together mostly. He’s a good mate.”

He emphasizes the last word, although he’s not sure if it does the trick. Dean is only a mate, doesn’t matter what Aidan feels. The Kiwi has a boyfriend and that’s that. And Aidan would never, ever cross the line to try and start something with a taken man, no matter how much he likes him or has romantic feelings for him. That’s just not the way he ticks. Even if his crush has a boyfriend that looks like he’d crush Dean if he just hugged him too tight.

Thankfully, Aidan’s smoke is burning low and he discards it, holding the door open for Liv to follow him inside – no way he’s going to leave her out here with that creep. For the rest of the evening, Aidan can feel Rob’s eyes on him with an expression he can’t place – thoughtfulness? Interest? Wariness? Whatever it is, it creeps Aidan the fuck out and he’s more than glad when around midnight, the group calls it a day. After everyone has paid their tabs and shrug on their coats, Aidan can’t help but glance over to Dean one more time. The blond is standing close to Rob, although he doesn’t really look like he wants to. The taller ginger has an arm around Dean’s shoulders again, crushing him to his side. It’s unnerving, not the usual closeness couples display, without meaning to most of the times, it’s possessive. Like Rob wants to make sure everyone knows just who Dean belongs to, all the time.

That night, Aidan once again doesn’t find any sleep, his mind swirling with fear and ugly thoughts as to what exactly Dean might be going through this very moment.

~+~

There’s a change in their work routine on Monday and it’s not one Aidan appreciates: Rob starts popping in at the shop. It seems casual, at first, just a boyfriend stopping for coffee, but when the tall ginger steps into the shop for the third time that day, Aidan senses Dean’s distress – especially, because Rob choses to stay for the rest of the shift. With every passing minute, the blond gets more and more anxious under his boyfriend’s intense stare and even Aidan starts to get nervous, being observed like that.

Still, there’s nothing Aidan can do about it. As Miranda has stated, as long as there’s no proof of Rob abusing Dean, they can’t act. She also warned him and Liv that even if they did act, there’s a high chance Dean will deny the abuse and tell them he’s more than fine. It’s not uncommon and Aidan himself spent all Sunday combing through the internet for something helpful. But again, every official site on victims of abuse, every article stated the importance of approaching the subject carefully, of victims not seeing themselves as victims – a cycle of violence that’s hard to break. Well, it’s no secret that tact and carefulness aren’t exactly Aidan’s strong points. But there has to be something he can do.

By the end of the day, when their shift comes to an end, the Irishman is absolutely beat. Dean had been so nervous throughout the whole shift he kept messing up orders and Aidan was forced to be all around the place to keep things in check. He doesn’t want Dean to lose his job because this would mean he’d most likely never get to see the blond again and, more importantly, he wouldn’t be able to help the Kiwi. And that’s on top of Aidan’s personal list – help Dean get away from that asshole. Not even more selfish reasons, because, really, Aidan might be a little daydreamer sometimes, but he’s realistic enough to know that Dean won’t magically fall in love with him after he rescued him from Rob. But Aidan likes Dean (and yeah, he does like like him) and he wants the blond to be save. To smile and laugh again. And not looking over his shoulder all the time.

And because of all of those reasons, Aidan fucks up.

They are closing up the shop together, Dean and him. Miss Grumpy – neither Dean nor Aidan knows her real name, but that’s the nickname that just stuck – has left already with the usual nondescript mumble that could be “Good night” but also “Go to hell”. They’re wiping down the counters in the back area, with Rob waiting out front at one of the tables – he claimed to “happened to be in the area”, but Aidan highly doubts that – and the brunet is practically vibrating out of his skin with nerves. So after some long minutes of throwing glances at Dean, Aidan blurts:

“You don’t have to stay with him.”

Dean freezes for a long moment, rag in the air where’s he’s scrubbing flour off the countertop.

“Beg your pardon?”

Aidan winces, but there’s no taking back what he’s just said, so he continues, trying to choose his words carefully.

“I mean…you’ve been tense all day, ever since Rob stepped through the front door for the first time this morning. You’re skittish and nervous, like you’re expecting something bad to happen any moment.”

Hesitating, Aidan puts down his own rag and takes a small step towards Dean who’s staring at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. He stops though, two feet away from the blond, not wanting to crowd him.

“I – I just want to help, Dean. You’ve changed, ever since you started dating him. And…his behavior is – not normal, frankly said. He creeps me out, to be honest. And I don’t think he’s good for you, Deano.”

There’s a pause that seems to last forever until finally, Dean opens his mouth.

“So…so you’re saying Rob’s not good for me? You’re saying I don’t know what’s good for me and what’s not? And you of all people know better? You barely know me, Aidan!”

The brunet winces again and bites his lip, mind racing with thoughts to try and make this right again. Aidan can pinpoint the exact moment he realizes he fucked up and his heart actually skips a beat at that. No…no, he’s done a terrible mistake here and if he doesn’t make it right now…

“I – no, absolutely not, I don’t think you’re not capable of making your own decisions, Dean! I just – I see how nervous you are and how uncomfortable he makes you and I thought –“

The wet rag hitting the counter causes a loud slapping sound that resonates in the suddenly silent room. Aidan pauses in what he’s about to say and stares at Dean, who’s really angry now. His face’s a thundercloud and he has his arms akimbo. ‘It’s cute’ is what shoots through Aidan’s mind and immediately, he slaps himself mentally. That’s exactly what Dean obviously doesn’t want: to be mothered or belittled, only because he is rather petite for a man. But at least to Aidan, that doesn’t mean Dean’s weak. He’s seen the blond handle busy situations in the shop (before Rob happened, that is) with a strong hand and a cool head like he’s doing so every other day; always a smile on his face and a friendly comment for every customer, letting them feel well looked after and appreciated. Dean has a strong mind and will, Aidan doesn’t doubt that for one second. In his eyes, the Kiwi isn’t someone to be coddled and pampered, but rather a confident man, smart and quick-witted. 

And if Aidan is really honest with himself, all his dreams up to this point were of Dean pinning him down on a bed, having the curly-head completely at his mercy.

“You don’t even know Rob!”

Dean’s angry voice snaps Aidan out of his thoughts and immediately, the brunet feels guilty. It’s not right at all to fantasize about his co-worker, an acquaintance, a taken man at that.

“You’ve seen him once and you think you know him? Know how he treats me? Rob is a good boyfriend, Aidan, and I’m very happy with him. So don’t be a dick and fucking mind your own business!”

With that, Dean picks up his jacket and brushes past Aidan, knocking him in the shoulder.

It takes the Irishman a minute to react and he scrambles to go after Dean, but when he enters the shop’s main room, it’s to see Dean and Rob already leaving. Dean’s tucked under Rob’s arm once again and the ginger turns around and gives Aidan an arrogant wink. Aidan’s blood boils at that and he has to clench his fists to not run after the two of them and sock Rob in the jaw. Judging by the taller man’s build he wouldn’t stand a chance anyway. Besides, how can he possibly prove to Dean he’s not like Rob if he’s violent against others as well?

This time, it’s Aidan who barely sleeps this night, tossing and turning in his sheets, trying desperately to find a way to make this right, to apologize to Dean. Because he can’t lose Dean. If he can’t have the blond as a lover and boyfriend, he wants to at least call him a friend. It’s kitschy and probably pathetic, but at this point, Aidan simply can’t imagine a life without Dean in it anymore. Coming to think of it, Aidan is amazed by how much space the Kiwi takes up in his life. In fact, he can’t remember any other person who’s ever had that position before – although they’re not even a couple. It’s what worries Aidan the most: he doesn’t know what will happen to him if Dean leaves his life again. And therefore he simply can’t lose Dean.

Despite not having slept for more than three hours at most, Aidan shows up early for work, opens the shop and gets everything ready before Dean arrives. That normally doesn’t happen and when the blond appears, he’s a little surprised. Aidan’s wiping down the counter for the third time now and he looks more than a little sheepish when Dean drops his jacket and bag in the back room.

“I – I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday”, Aidan starts, stammering with nerves and he’s absentmindedly running fingers through his hair. “T wasn’t fair to simply assume things. It’s just…my sister was in an abusive relationship once and I…I guess I’m just oversensitive now, seeing things that aren’t there.”

It’s a lie, actually, and Aidan feels ashamed for saying that. But it’s the only explanation for his behavior the day before that won’t result in Dean not talking to him anymore. It seems to work just fine, what with Dean’s expression becoming gentle now, understanding.

“It’s okay, Aidan. I understand why you might be overprotective. But let me tell you, everything’s fine. I love Rob and he loves me. There’s really nothing going on I’m not okay with.”

Aidan highly doubts that, but he can’t very well say so. “Alright. Just…if you ever need someone to talk to, I’m one phone call away, okay? I’m – your friend and I care about you. Just so you know.”

Dean smiles at that, grateful, and nods. “Okay. I’ll keep it in mind.”

And for the rest of the day, everything’s back to normal again. Between getting orders ready, Dean and Aidan chat and laugh, trading jokes back and forth like nothing ever happened. And Aidan soaks that up, literally baths in the feeling of having Dean near and having him act carefree and chill, finally letting his Kiwi-nature show once more. This is the man Aidan got to know a year ago, who makes his work so much more bearable and yes – this is the man Aidan fell in love with. Because there’s no point in denying it anymore: Aidan’s in love. With his taken co-worker who he still thinks is in an abusive relationship.

The day is almost perfect and in hindsight, Aidan should’ve known it was too good to be true. Close to the end of their shift, the shop’s filled with people on a late lunch break and they’re both busy making coffee, whipping up cream and adding different flavoured syrups. But it’s not busy enough for Aidan not to notice a ginger head among the crowd, slipping into the booth the furthest away from the counter. Rob’s here. At once, the Irishman is less relaxed, like his body is physically shutting down when it’s aware of Dean’s boyfriend. Normally, that’s Dean’s part, but luckily, the blond hasn’t seen his boyfriend yet. Aidan selfishly fully intends on keeping it that way and therefore he forces himself to keep up the friendly batter and bickering between him and Dean, keeping the mood light while they serve their customers. Dean’s a sight to behold like this: cheeks slightly pink from the hectic atmosphere, but also from laughter, his hair curling into his forehead from sweat, eyes twinkling with that wicked humor that’s hidden somewhere behind that usually laid-back, calm attitude.

Aidan’s in the middle of whipping up strawberry-flavoured-cream when he catches sight of Dean like this and fuck, just looking at Dean makes him want to kiss the other so badly it hurts. He has a hard time concentrating, but eventually Aidan succeeds in not giving into the temptation of gently taking Dean into his arms. Instead, he whips the cream so enthusiastically that he sends the bowl flying off the counter, its contents spilling everywhere on the floor. Great.

Their waiting customers in mind, Aidan wants to take care of the mess as fast as possible and takes a huge step forward, grabbing for the towel on the other counter – only to slip in the creamy mess on the floor. Arms flailing, the Irishman tries to find purchase on instinct – and then he’s steadied by an arm around his waist and another on his forearm.

“Easy, easy”, Dean’s voice’s damn near his ear, “don’t break a leg or else I’d have to do the shifts on my own.” The Kiwi sounds almost amused and damn, if that doesn’t make Aidan’s heart beat only the faster. Once he’s regained his footing, the Irishman slowly lifts his head, only to realize Dean’s practically embracing him! A fact that nearly makes Aidan’s knees give out all over again. Their faces are very close to each other and somehow, time just stops.

Aidan takes a shallow breath, not daring to make sudden movements as not to break the spell they’re both caught in. Dean looks at Aidan with a small amused smirk on his face, until said smirk vanishes and then Dean really looks. His eyes, blue as the sky outside, flicker between Aidan’s own brown orbs and then flicker to Aidan’s mouth and – holy fucking Christ, is he leaning in?! Aidan’s pretty sure he’s died and gone to heaven because this can’t possibly be true – the man of his secret dreams in his arms, wanting to kiss him?

“Oi, how about you do that in your free time and give me my Double Mocha Espresso, lads?”

They’re jumping apart so fast they almost slip again on the spilled cream, both staring shocked at the man that’s first in the cue in front of the counter. Thankfully, he doesn’t look appalled or disgusted, only amused and a little bit annoyed.

“Y-yes Sir”, Dean sputters, giving Aidan a sheepish smile, his cheeks once again stained with that pretty pink color Aidan’s sure he’s never going to be tired seeing.

There’s a big bubble of happiness swelling inside Aidan, causing him to grin stupidly for the next minute –

That is until he looks up from his work in a quiet moment and from across the room, icy cold eyes bore into his. The grin immediately falls from his face and instinctively, Aidan moves to the side, shielding Dean who’s busy making Lattes behind him, from those eyes.

The moment he does, Aidan knows it was a mistake. Because if Rob was furious a moment ago, clearly having witnessed that little scene between Dean and Aidan, now his face oddly smoothes out, replaced by a sly grin, slowly spreading over his cheeks.

It’s calculating and cruel.

And just like that, the happy bubble inside Aidan bursts and his insides fill with ice and dread.

Because although Aidan doesn’t believe in shit like foreboding and fate and what other crap esoterics come up with – despite all that the Irishman’s pretty sure he’s just sealed both his and Dean’s fate.


End file.
